The Return
by silvernatasha
Summary: *COMPLETED* - Hermione left five years ago without a trace. Now she's back and her life is about to change forever. George/Hermione romance.
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: Everything you recognise from the HP books belongs to J. K. Rowling, anything original belongs to me! :)   
A/N: Here's chapter one I hope you enjoy it. It's a Ge/Hr (George/Hermione) romance. There's not so much romance in this chapter, but there will be in later chapters! It's PG-13 for suggested things in later chapters._   
  


**The Return**   
Chapter One 

  


The story begins in a town by the name of Sidmouth. It was a busy day in late July and the High Street of the small coastal town was swarming with Muggles. The weather was very hot, even for July, and sticky. 

George Weasley was taking a well earned break from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred had assured him that everyone at WWW wouldn't even notice he was gone, though George had his doubts. He was the more imaginative of the twins and it often fell upon him to develop new ideas whilst Fred negotiated business deals. However, George usually accompanied Fred to business meetings in case the person they were meeting with was a woman - Fred had a tendency to get distracted. 

He was enjoying being in the quaint Muggle town, with its picturesque views and postcard shoreline. He liked the fact that no-one recognised him. Owing to the success of WWW, the Weasley twins had often been rated high in the lists of eligible bachelors. 

Out of nowhere, a woman knocked into him and he fell clumsily to the ground. Slightly dazed, he looked up to see who had knocked him over. The woman had light brown hair in loose ringlets that had been turned golden by the sun and were left loose and violet-tinted sunglasses that she perched on her head. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white vest top, over which was an olive-coloured blouse, left unbuttoned because of the heat. 

She looked down at him and bit her lip. "I am so sorry!" she exclaimed. She held out her hand and helped George to his feet. "And the Klutz of the Year Award goes to Elizabeth Mason," she said with a laugh. George couldn't help but think she was familiar. 

"Don't worry," he said. "The only thing that's bruised is my pride!" 

"I'd love to stay and chat all day," Elizabeth said, "but I'm really late for an interview. Maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime? Not literally, of course! Anyway, it was nice seeing you, George. Bye!" 

She turned and started to walk away, pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes, and it was in that instant that George realised why the woman was familiar. "How did you know my name?" he called confidently. She stopped in her tracks. She turned around to face him, her face expressionless. "Hermione?" George asked, hopefully. 

"I, I don't know anyone called Hermione," she said, stumbling over her words slightly. 

" Hermione. Hermione Granger," said George, more confidence in his voice. He couldn't understand why anyone would deny being Hermione Granger, one of the most powerful witches in the world and long time friend of Harry Potter and George's brother, Ron Weasley, both of whom were considered a couple of the greatest heroes of the last century. She was a heroine in her own right. 

'Elizabeth Mason's' face paled under her slight tan. "Hermione hasn't existed for a long time," she said fiercely. "Excuse me, but I really should be going now. Good day, sir." Her tone was forceful, but George grabbed her arm to stop her leaving. She tried, unsuccessfully, to shrug him off. 

"Why are you pretending you aren't Hermione, when I'm sure as hell you are?" George asked angrily, ignoring the strange looks from passers by. 

Using her free hand, 'Elizabeth' wrenched George's hand from her arm and glared at him. "I may have been Hermione Granger several years ago, but she no longer exists. She's just another name in the history books; another memory." 

George gaped at her. He looked wildly around and saw his chance. He seized her hand and pulled her down a small side alley that ran between a book shop and a greengrocers. Concentrating hard, he Apparated to his hotel room, Hermione in tow. 

"Why've you bought me here?" she shouted. 

"To talk," said George simply. "If you don't mind I'd rather you didn't shout - the hoteliers think I'm strange enoough as it is." He settled himself down on the edge of the bed. Seeing that he wasn't going to let her leave until they had talked, Hermione started to pace the length of the room. 

"So," George began. "You, uh, live here as a Muggle?" 

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Nah. Well, not completely, anyway. I have a Muggle job but I still use magic at home." She removed her sunglasses and looked George straight in the eye. "That wasn't what you wanted to ask me, was it?" she asked, knowing exactly what George wanted to ask her. 

George sighed. Hermione had always been more intelligent than him. "All right then. Why hasn't anyone seen or heard from you in five years? Why did you suddenly pack up and leave one night, without so much as a word to us?" 

Hermione gave a sad smile. "That," she said, "is a question I have asked myself everyday for the past five years." She stopped pacing and sat on the small couch that was in the hotel room. "I'm not sure why I did it. I remember it like it was yesterday. We, meaning myself, Harry, Ron, Ginny and a couple of others, were at the Leaky Cauldron, just having a drink and a laugh. I remember we were discussing Ron's current girlfriend, some Spanish witch, and what we were going to do for Halloween." 

All the time that she had been speaking, Hermione had been staring at the floor, not daring to make eye contact with George. She took a deep breath and continued, as if it hurt to talk about why she had left. George got the impression that she had thought many times over the past few years about what to say to anyone if they ever saw her again. 

"When I got home that night, it was like something just clicked. Something told me that I had to leave; get out of there and stay out. I just packed up my belongings, took my wand and left. At first I travelled. I stayed mainly in Europe, but I did venture into Asia for about a month. France was great, Germany was amazing, Italy was... well, let's just say Italy holds a lot of memories. After about a year and a half which felt more like a lifetime, I came back to England. One of the first things I saw was a Wizard poster." 

Wizard posters were posters that Wizards and Witches alone could see. 

"Do you know what that poster was, George?" Hermione asked, for once looking at George. George shook his head, but as he did so, he realised what the poster must have said. "It was a missing poster. It was me. Me. I'd almost forgotten that I had left without saying anything or telling anyone, and I realised that I couldn't go back to the life I'd had before. So I changed my name and appearance, rented a flat and got a job as a Muggle journalist. For once I was actually happy with my life. Then today, I literally bump into you." She looked at George, an unreadable expression in her blue eyes. "What now?" 

"What do you mean 'what now?'?" asked George, slightly perplexed by this question. 

"I mean what happens now? I've come to believe that everything happens for a reason. I don't think me running into you was just a clumsy coincidence," said Hermione, giving him a small smile. "I think it means that it's the right time for me to go back." 

"Go back?" echoed George. Hermione had always been able to confuse him. 

"To being Hermione Granger. I think it's time to put Elizabeth Mason to rest." 

"One question," said George. Hermione nodded, inviting him to ask her what it was he wanted to know. "Why Elizabeth Mason?" 

Hermione's face broke into a broad smile, lighting up her face. "Elizabeth is my middle name and Mason was my mother's maiden name." 

"When do you want to go back?" asked George. He was starting to get used to the idea of having Hermione back in everyone's lives again. Hermione looked worried at the idea and shrugged. "How about tonight?" George suggested, "I'll take you to the Burrow. Mum'll be glad to see you. She'd probably cook a feast!" 

"T - tonight?" croaked Hermione. Then she sighed. "I might as well get it over and done with," she said. "Tonight it is." 

At eight o'clock, Hermione met George at his hotel room. She was extremely nervous and kept pacing the room while George got ready. While she pace, she kept smoothing out imaginary creases and folds in her dress, which was a simple black dress, falling to just above her knees. She had a pale lavender-coloured blouse on as well, which was practically see through. 

"Are you ready?" asked George, stepping out of the bathroom. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Hermione, smiling a fake smile. "Oh!" she exclaimed, glancing her reflection in the mirror. "One last thing." She pulled her wand out of the small bag she was carrying and waved it in front of her face, muttering something under her breath. When she turned around to face George again her eyes had returned to their normal deep brown colour, instead of the blue they had been previously. 

She looked at George and nodded. "I'm ready," was all she said. Together, they Apparated to the Burrow, arriving just outside the front door. From inside they could hear sounds of laughter and people talking. 

"Okay," said Hermione, sounding uneasy. "I know I haven't been here for a few years, but it's not normally this noisy, is it?" 

"Not normally," agreed George. "But it's kind of a special day." 

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh no," she muttered. "It's not, is it? Please tell me it's not July the 31st! Please." The look on George 's face told her it was. "Why?" she asked. "Why today? Today of all days! You had to bring me here on _Harry's birthday_, didn't you?" George grinned sheepishly. "Argh!" she exclaimed, sitting down heavily on the doorstep. She looked up helplessly at George. "I can't do this!" 

"Of course you can," said George gently. 

"No I can't," said Hermione, angrily. "I walked out on Harry and Ron, on everyone, five years ago. I can't suddenly waltz back into their lives like nothing's happened, especially on Harry's birthday!" she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "It's not right!" 

She stood up, as if to Apparate away. "Where are you going?" asked George. 

"Anywhere. Anywhere but here." She glanced behind her at the house. "I shouldn't have come. I should have just kept walking when I bumped into you, but I had to stop and help you up, didn't I? I had to be the Good Samaritan, didn't I?" She looked as if she was about to burst into tears, so instinctively, George wrapped his arms around her in a hug. 

The door of the Burrow opened and someone called "Hey, George! Who's your new girlfriend?" The voice was playful and even slightly mocking, though it sounded as if the person it belonged to had had a couple of drinks. Hermione let go of George and turned around only to be greeted by the smiling face of Ron Weasley. Ron's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Oh. My. God. It can't be..." he said in a hushed voice. 

"What's going on?" asked someone, coming up behind Ron. It was Harry. He stared at Hermione as if she were a ghost. "Hermione?" he asked quietly. 

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I shouldn't have come." She turned back round to face George. "Don't bother looking for me," she told him. "You won't find me." 

She was about to Disapparate away when Harry called "Stay." Hermione whirled around, and stared at him in surprise. "Please?" he asked. 

"You don't really want me here," Hermione said, but to her surprised, Harry and Ron came out of the house and practically frog-marched her inside. When they walked into the living room where the small party was situated, the chatter stopped. There was a tinkle of glass as someone dropped their drink at the sight of Hermione, who was stood, pale faced, between Harry and Ron. 

Hermione bit her lip an ran into the kitchen, not wanting to be the centre of attention. She was closely followed by Harry, Ron, Fred and George. She sat at the kitchen table and buried her head in her hands. 

"We're not angry," said Ron, slipping into a seat beside her. 

"No," agreed Harry. "Actually I think you're pretty brave. I've always wanted to get away from Ron, I've just never had the courage." 

Hermione gave him a weak smile while Ron thumped him. "You're even less funny now than you were at Hogwarts," she told him. 

"But I did get smile out of you," Harry pointed out. 

"That you did," said Hermione. "So," she said, preparing herself. "Where is it?" 

"Where's what?" asked Ron, thouroughly confused. 

"The interrogation. You know - where have you been? What have you been doing for the last five years? Why haven't you been in contact? Why didn't you tell us you were going? Why did you just up and leave one night? Why..." 

"Whoa, Hermione! We can give you the interrogation if you want, but if you don't want to tell us you don't have to," said Harry a lopsided grin on his face. "You're back and that's all that matters." 

"And you have blonde hair," said Fred. 

Hermione looked at Fred uneasily. "Ignore him," advised Ron. "He's been testing a new product. It's a love potion type thing." He pulled out a notepad and quill from the pocket of his robes. "Atracted to blondes," he muttered as he wrote it down. "Or possibly Hermione." 

"You work for the twins?" asked Hermione. Ron nodded. 

"With them, technically, but they like to think that they're above me." 

"We are above you, and don't you forget it!" warned George, taking a seat opposite them at the table. 

"So what bought you back here?" asked Harry kindly. 

"I bumped into George this morning," said Hermione. 

"I have the bruises to prove it," interupted George, which made Hermione grin. 

"He persuaded me to come here tonight. Of course, I had no idea it was your birthday, Harry." She frowned. "I'm sorry if I ruined it for you," she said sadly. 

"You have nothing to apologise for," said Harry. "This is probably the best birthday present I could ask for." He ran his fingers through his hair, which was still as messy as ever. "I'm glad you're back." 

"Me too," said Hermione, smiling. She noticed the four male faces that were looking at her with the same expression and she sighed. "Okay! I'll tell you what happened while I was gone..." She launched into the story of her life for the past five years, telling them what she had told George earlier, but adding in a few extra details. 

By the time she had finished, they had been joined by the rest of the Weasley children as well as their respective partners. They had also managed to get through several bottles of wine. 

"Is there anyone _special_ in your life at the moment?" asked Ron. He looked at her quizically. 

"Come on, Hermione," piped up Ginny. "We want all the juicy details!" A few people laughed at this, and Hermione merely smiled. 

"Depends on your definition of 'special', I suppose," Hermione stated, shrugging slightly. "If you mean dating; no. If you mean someone I like; possibly." 

"Hermione's got a crush, Hermione's got a crush," Ron started to chant, dancing around the kitchen like a lunatic, even pulling Ginny over to dance the Tango with him. 

Hermione leaned over to Harry. "Exactly how much has he had to drink?" she asked him. Harry held up his fingers to indicated that Ron had drunk seven glasses of wine. "Seven?" she asked, and Harry nodded. She gave a low whistle. "I never knew he was such a lightweight!" She pulled her wand out of her bag and pointed it at Ron. "Soberatum," she said, almost lazily. 

Instantly Ron stopped dancing. He shook his head a few times and let go of Ginny. "Was I just dancing the Tango with my sister and singing 'Hermione's got a crush'?" he asked. Everyone nodded and Ron blushed furiously. He sat back down at the kitchen table. "Did you call me a lightweight?" he asked Hermione. 

Hermione nodded, an evil grin spreading across her face. "Yup," she said. "Even _I_ can drink more than you." 

"Is that so?" asked Ron. He summoned a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. "Everyone except Hermione out," he ordered as Hermione, took a drink from a bottle of Butterbeer. 

Everyone looked at Hermione, who said "Do whatever he said," a smirk upon her face. The spectators left and went slowly back into the living room, wishing that they could see what was going to happen. At about three o'clock in the morning, George appeared in the kitchen. He was confronted with the sight of Ron lying face down on the table, and Hermione milling around at the stove preparing what looked like an enormous fry-up. 

"What happened to him?" George asked Hermione, pointing to Ron. Hermione looked at Ron and grinned. 

"He had a bit too much to drink and passed out a couple of hours ago. Has the party finished?" she asked. 

"Yeah, at about midnight. Everyone's in bed. I couldn't sleep so I came down here to see what had happened to you two. I was half expecting to find..." 

"George!" said Hermione indignantly, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't even say it. I know what you though, and for your information Ron is my friend. I wouldn't... ewww." She cracked an egg into the frying fan and threw the empty shell into the rubbish bin. 

"So how did you do it?" George asked. "How did you make Ron drink so much that he passed out?" 

"It was easy," said Hermione. "I had about three shots of tequila, then after that, every time I had a shot, I'd follow it up with some Butterbeer." The look on George's face told her that he didn't understand. She sighed and said "You drink a shot and spit it into the empty Butterbeer bottle. A little thing I learnt from a Muggle film. Ron was so stupid he actually fell for it. Poor guy: he's going to have one hell of a hangover when he wakes up." 

She was just flipping over a piece of bacon when Harry walked into the kitchen. "What are you two doing up so early?" he asked. Then he spotted Ron. "I'm not even going to ask," he said, shaking his head. 

"I couldn't sleep and Hermione has been up all night," explained George, while Hermione merely smiled as Ginny bounded into the kitchen. 

"Morning, all!" she said, taking a seat at the table, a huge grin plastered over her face. 

"Ginny," said Harry, "exactly how much of the fruit punch did you have?" 

"That was all I was drinking! I don't like alchohol! Why?" 

Harry looked at George who said "It was all Fred's idea," to which Harry simple rolled his eyes. 

"What was wrong with the punch?" asked Hermione setting some plates of food down on the table. At the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs, Ron began to stir. When he opened his eyes, they were horribly bloodshot and the smell of alchohol hung around him. 

"It's a new product we're testing," said George. "It's a Cheering Charm, but one that you can drink. Ginny here is going to have more pep that an entire American Muggle cheerleading squad for... well, we haven't quite figured out how long." 

"I'm happy, happy, happy!" exclaimed Ginny, causing Ron to cover his ears and glower at her. Hermione set down a goblet in front of him. 

"Drink," she instructed. "It's a hangover cure." 

***

_I hope you liked this chapter - please read and review - I like to hear people's views. :)_


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: Everything you recognise from the HP books belongs to J. K. Rowling, anything original belongs to me! :)   
A/N: Here's chapter two! Yay! I hope you enjoy it. It's PG-13 for suggested things in later chapters._   
  


**The Return**   
Chapter Two 

  


A week later, Hermione was at the Burrow. It was a Saturday and she and the Weasley's, along with Harry, were going to spend the day moving her belongs into her new flat. It was, in fact, the flat she had lived in before she had left. In respect, and possibly hope that she would one day return, they had not touched the flat, leaving it exactly as it was before Hermione's departure, minus her belongings. 

"Are we going to leave or what?" asked an impatient Hermione. "I want to go!" 

"We'll be ready in a minute, Hermione," Harry told her. "We just have to wait for Ginny." 

A collective groan arose from everyone. Ginny was notorious for taking a long time to get ready to go anywhere. Ginny had turned into one of those people who despised leaving the house with no make-up on. "Do we have to wait for her?" asked Hermione. 

"I'll stay and wait for her," said Ron. "She'll only be another... hour or so." 

"I'm ready!" said Ginny, appearing in the kitchen doorway. She looked no different from normal, even though she had spent at least twice as long getting ready. Fred pretended to faint at the shock of her being ready. "Funny, Fred, really funny," she told him. She looked at everyone expectantly. "So? Are we going or what?" 

"We're going!" said Hermione. Together the group Apparated to Hermione's flat. "It's just how I remember it," breathed Hermione. 

"We didn't change anything," Harry told her. "We knew you'd come back one day and you wouldn't like it if the twins had moved in here and turned it into a bachelor pad." 

"They were going to do that?" asked Hermione. 

"Of course," said George. "Black and leather. The girls would love it!" 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "They would, would they? Anyway, this place is mine and you're not having it!" She glanced at the big pile of boxes. "I never realised I had so much stuff!" she groaned, sitting down on the large, comfortable sofa. A cloud of dust arose when she made contact with it and she sneezed three times before saying. "I think I need a couple of good cleaning spells!" 

She looked around at the living room/dining room where they were and smiled. It was all exactly how she remembered it, with its sunny yellow and sky blue walls and orange furniture. It had been decorated with magic, so the colours showed no sign of fading. There was a thin layer of dust covering everything, but that, Hermione decided, would only take a couple of seconds to sort out. 

"I don't want to interrupt your daydream or anything, Hermione, but should we start unpacking?" asked George, waving a hand in front of Hermione's face. Hermione snapped out of her 'glad to be back' trance and grinned. 

"Of course! I'll start with my clothes and stuff in the bedroom. Can you guys start to unpack my books?" she asked sweetly. 

"Okay," said Ron shrugging. "Where are they?" 

Hermione pointed to a large pile of boxes. "Over there," she said, and Ron's freckled face paled. 

"All of them?" he croaked. 

"All of them," Hermione confirmed. "Just put them on those shelves." She indicated to a large built-in bookcase. She cast a spell to levitate some boxes and took them into her bedroom. Slowly the others began to unpack the other boxes, Ron beginning on the books. 

It turned out that Hermione had exactly 217 books on magic. Ron counted them as he unpacked them, and he was finished in a surprisingly short time. This could have been something to do with the speed spell that George placed upon him as a joke. 

Hermione took a role as a sort of general - informing people where to put things and how to position them. By the time they had finished just a couple of hours later it looked as though Hermione had never been away. Exhausted they all collapsed into the various chairs in the living room. 

"So do you regret coming back?" asked George. Hermione shook her head. 

"No. I thought I would, but I don't. I feel as if I've never been away!" 

"Do you ever wish you hadn't gone away?" asked Ron, seriously. Everyone turned to Hermione to see her answer. Her voice was soft as she spoke. 

"Again, I have to say no. Travelling was a great experience. So was having that other life. I think it made me appreciate _this_ life even more." She smiled as she spoke, and stroked the fabric of the armchair she was sat in. She stared at it's pattern then snapped her focus back to her friends who were still watching her. "It'll take a while to adjust," she admitted, "but I already feel happier than I have in a long time." 

"Speaking of adjusting," said Fred, with a sly smile playing upon his face. "I think you need a boyfriend." 

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She ran her fingers through her hair which was back to its normal brown colour, though still curly. "A boyfriend?" she asked sceptically. 

"Yes," stated Fred. "Boyfriend, beau, lover..." He waved his hand dismissvely. "Whatever you want to call it. You need a boyfriend. You're lonely." 

"I am?" asked Hermione. 'I suppose he's right,' she thought. 'I _am_ lonely. Then again, I don't want Fred Weasley setting me up with anyone.' "Like who?" she asked. 

"I'm sure me and George can find someone," said Fred, grinning like a maniac. Though one glance at George told Hermione he wasn't too keen on the idea. He took another swig of his drink. Suspicious, Hermione summoned his glass, ignoring his protests. She sniffed it gingerly. 

"Malibu and coke?" she asked him. "At this time of the morning?" 

"How the heck did you know what it was?" he asked. 

"I worked as a barmaid in Italy. You're not having any more - its too early!" 

"Awww!" moaned Fred, but Hermione wouldn't let him have any more alcohol. 

***

A couple of weeks later, Hermione was feeling very hyper, and she suspected that this wasn't completely natural. More like _supernatural_. She Apparated to a shop in Diagon Alley where she knew she'd find the culprit. Or rather, culprits. 

"Hey, Hermione - what are you doing here?" asked Fred Weasley as Hermione opened the door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The shop was a rather bright and clean place, and the walls, and even part of the ceiling were covered with practical jokes and thing 'to aid mischief makers' as the sign outside proudly proclaimed. A couple of small boys, who looked barely old enough to go to Hogwarts were looking through the shelves, occasionally exclaiming and calling out to each other what they had found. Several loud bangs emitted from the back of the shop, dust even falling from the ceiling. 

"I haven't got anything to do!" said Hermione. She had quit her job at the Muggle newspaper when she had moved into her new house, and was currently looking for work. "Plus," she added, "I'm feeling very hyper this morning, and I think you might have something to do with it!" The night before, Fred, George, Harry and Ron had taken Hermione out to the Leaky Cauldron for no apparent reason. 

"Why would you think that?" asked George, emerging from the back room, his face covered in soot, apart from where goggles had been protecting his eyes. 

"Because I know you too well!" said Hermione. 

"Ah," said George. "Okay then. I can't chat, Hermione - I'm working on a new project - A-Bonbons!" 

"Is that meant to be some sort of bad pun on the Muggle A-bomb?" asked Hermione. 

"It's not a bad pun!" said Fred. "We spent ages thinking up the name!" 

"Really?" asked Hermione. "I'd never had guessed. Anyway, they um, sound... interesting. Can I have a look?" George shrugged and led Hermione into the back room. A large table was set up and several new products were being tested, or were halfway through manufacturing. "So what are you doing?" asked Hermione. 

"Trying to get it so that the Bonbon doesn't blow a whole in the roof of your mouth," said George with a wry smile. He added a strange ingredient to a cauldron and then extracted a blob of the gloopy mixture from it. He used a spell to set the mixture and studied the sweet for a second before dropping it into a large glass container, which was full of a clear substance. The moment the Bonbon touched the substance, it exploded, sending purple smoke into the air. 

"You need less sugar," commented Hermione. George looked at her, a puzzled expression. "In the sweet," she elaborated. "With less sugar in the A-Bonbon, not only will it be healthier, but the explosion won't be so violent." 

"And how would you know?" 

"My parents were dentists." 

"No, about the explosion." 

"Oh. That's easy. I love stuff like that. I used to make stuff like that all the time for my fried Anna. She loves practical jokes and once declared me the Queen of Jokers. A title which I resented, might I add." While she spoke, Hermione had made some adjustments to the mixture, meaning there was less sugar than before. She created another Bonbon and dropped it into another glass container containing the same clear substance as before. Like Hermione had said, the explosion was smaller, much smaller. In fact, it was... 

"Perfect!" exclaimed George. "You're a genius, Hermione!" 

"I know," said Hermione with a grin, and George called to Fred to come in there. Fred appeared in the doorway, his face slightly flushed. 

"What?" he asked. George didn't say anything but just tossed him a sweet and motioned for him to eat it. He looked sceptically at it for a second before popping it into his mouth. About a second later, there was a surprised look on his face as the A-Bonbon exploded, filling his mouth with sherbet. "Brilliant!" he said after swallowing. "That was great George!" 

"Don't thank me - thank Hermione," said George, gesturing towards a blushing Hermione. 

"Hermione?" asked Fred, his eyes bulging. "You did this?" he asked her and she shrugged modestly. He turned to George. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"Possibly," said George. "Are you thinking about the latest swimsuit calendar they've got at Flourish and Blotts?" 

"No." 

"Well neither am I, so we must be thinking the same thing!" said George. Hermione smiled. It was amazing how little the twins had changed since leaving school almost ten years previously. 

Fred and George both looked at Hermione. "Do you want a job?" they asked in unison. 

Hermione was shocked. The Weasley twins were offering her, Hermione Granger, a job at their _joke_ shop? "Are you serious?" she spluttered. 

"No, I'm Fred and this is George. Sirius lives in Dorset." 

"That is so cliché," said Hermione. Her tone softened. "Are you really offering me a job?" 

"We need someone with your brains, Hermione," said George. 

"Just think how much fun you'll have: you can work on potions and junk and tell us what not to do - it'll be just like school!" 

Hermione grinned. "All right then - when do I start?" 

"Is Monday all right?" asked the twins, once more speaking together. 

"Fine by me!" said Hermione. 

***

After spending some of her spare time shopping (and trying to get rid of her perkiness), Hermione returned home at around six p.m. She pushed open the door to her flat and almost dropped her bags in surprise. "George?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" She looked at the door that she had just unlocked then lanced at the keys in her hand. "And how did you get in? I thought the door was locked?" 

"It was," admitted George. He held up a key. "You gave this to me years ago and I kinda kept it. You can have it back if you want." He held it out her, but Hermione shook her head. 

"Keep it," she told him. "I can still trust you with it, can't I?" 

"Of course!" said George standing up from where he had been sat on the sofa. 

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" she asked. 

"I asked myself the same question," said George, shrugging slightly. He ran his fingers through his red hair in an oh so familiar fashion. "I think I just came to talk. I can always leave if you want." 

"You can stay," said Hermione. "Why are you so edgy? You're like a nervous teenager who's talking to world famous actress whose know for her... assets, rather than her acting!" 

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" Hermione collapsed into an armchair and sank into the soft cushions. "So... do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. Even though she had been back in his life for the last few weeks, Hermione felt that George had hardly spoken to her. 

George blushed slightly. "Yeah. Her name is Madison and she works at the Ministry." 

"In the same department as Harry?" asked Hermione, interested. Harry had worked for the Ministry of Magic for several years - since leaving Hogwarts, in fact, slowly working his way up the ranks in the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. 

"No, she works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," said George. "Beast Division," he added, as if it made her sound more important. 

"So when am I going to meet her?" 

"When me and Seamus take you out for a drink this evening to celebrate your new job at WWW." 

"Seamus?" asked Hermione. "As in Seamus _Finnigan_?" Harry nodded. 

"I've been working with him lately - did you know his mothers family own Zonko's? Anyway, he wants to see you again. Lot's of people do." Hermione was about to asked when they were leaving, but the doorbell rang at that precise moment. 

"Let me guess," said Hermione. "That's Seamus and Madison right now?" George grinned, and, shaking her head, Hermione answered the doorbell. 

At the Three Broomsticks where they went for their drinks, Madison was perfectly civil to Hermione when George and Seamus were around, but when the two went to get the drinks her friendly persona changed dramatically. "So _you're_ Hermione Granger," she drawled. 

To Hermione it was remarkable how much Madison reminded her of Draco Malfoy, with her bleached blonde hair and cold eyes. "I was wondering when you'd come back. You know, they used to talk about you all the time. Even George. It was 'Hermione this' and 'Hermione that'. You have no idea how sick it made me. Now that I've met you it makes me even more sick - you're not even that pretty." Madison twisted a lock of her silvery hair around her fingers, then examined the ends of her hair. 

Hermione resisted the temptation to open her mouth and gawk at her, but she kept her mouth closed. She resisted her other instinctive response - to hit Madison. Hard. Instead, Hermione sat there, listening to Madison, staring at the table. It was amazing how interesting the wooden table top could become. 

"I could swear that they all love you, mostly in a sisterly way, though I'm not too sure about a couple of them. And I do include George in that sentiment. Personally, I can see what anybody would see in you. You're smart, sure, and you probably have a half-decent sense of humour - but who wants a girlfriend who's clever and spends all their time making jokes?" 

Hermione snapped her head up. "Do you ever listen yourself?" she asked. "I mean, have you ever actually heard yourself speak? It's all blah, blah, blah. Me, me, me, me, me. You talk a load of nonsense." Hermione lowered her voice to a dangerous whisper. "I'm not going to pretend I like you, because I don't. I can't stand you. Just being in the same room as you makes my skin crawl." 

Madison smirked. "Wow. The girl's got bite." She removed the olive from the drink she had just finished and popped it into her mouth. "You've actually got a backbone. I'm surprised. I thought..." 

But Madison didn't get a chance to tell Hermione what exactly it was she thought as George and Seamus rejoined them. "What have you two been talking about?" asked George setting down the drinks then taking a seat next to Madison. 

"Nothing, sweetie," Madison told him. "You know - just girl talk!" After casting a menacing glance in Hermione's direction, Madison pulled George close to her and kissed him passionately. George looked surprised by this, as if he wasn't used to such public displays of affection. 

Hermione tried to ignore them, but as they kissed, Hermione felt this horrible feeling at the bottom of her stomach. Was it jealousy? "I have to go," she said quickly standing up and almost spilling her drink in the process. "I'm sorry, but I remembered that I have to... I've just got to go!" 

"Hermione!" called Seamus as she tried to walk away. He threw a piece of paper towards her. Hermione opened it the paper up. Written on it was a Muggle telephone number. "Call me?" he asked. Hermione cast a smug glance at Madison who looked angry. 

"Of course," said Hermione with a smile, and she quickly left the crowded pub. 

***

A few weeks later Hermione was on another double date with George and Madison. She had started dating Seamus, but, to be honest, she didn't really see the relationship going anywhere. Seamus hadn't changed much from Hogwarts, though obviously he was older, and even a bit better looking. 

"Do you ever get the feeling they're paying more attention to each other than to us?" asked George in a whisper to Hermione, indicating towards Seamus and Madison who were engrossed in a conversation that made no sense to anyone how was listening in. 

"All the time," said Hermione with a sigh. "Sometimes I don't know what I see in Seamus." 

"Me neither," said George. 

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione. 

"I mean, I wonder what I see in Madison," George said quickly, blushing, but Hermione gave him a strange look. 

"Okay, then," she said slowly. 

"Are you enjoying working at WWW?" asked George, ignoring Madison who was flirting heavily with Seamus. 

Hermione nodded. "It's great. I never pictured myself working at WWW - I mean, this is me, Hermione!" 

George laughed. "Why not? You're a great addition to the team! We enjoy having you around." Hermione blushed when he said that. 

"Thanks. It's fun. The pay's not bad either. And there are some other good things about working there." 

"Like what?" 

Hermione raised her eyebrows mischievously. "Wouldn't you like to know!" she said with a glint in her eye. 

Seamus turned around to face Hermione. "Hermione, I hate to do this, but would you hate me if I left now? I'm not feeling too good." He gave her a sweet little smile which made Hermione roll her eyes in her mind. 'What a pathetic excuse,' she thought. 

"Okay," she agreed. 'What the hell am I doing?' she asked herself. "I'll see you soon, okay?" 

"Count on it," said Seamus, and he kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Bye." He left quickly as though there was somewhere else that he had to be. 

After a couple of minutes, Madison said: "I'm just going to go outside for some fresh air. It's a bit stuffy in here, don't you think?" She walked briskly from the room and Hermione noticed that she took her bag with her. 

The bill for their meal came and George and Hermione split the cost, seeing as their partners had disappeared. Chatting about work, George and Hermione left the restaurant, but just outside, they stopped at what they saw. Seamus and Madison were in a passionate clinch, oblivious to the fact that they had been caught. 

George cleared his throat and the two illicit lovers broke apart. "Having fun?" he asked. 

"George," stammered Madison. "I, uh, I..." 

"Don't worry, Madison," said George softly, though Hermione was slightly scared by the tone of voice he was using. It wasn't a comforting soft voice - it was much more menacing. "Now you'll have someone to comfort you now we've broken up." George turned to Hermione. "Are you coming?" 

Hermione cast a sidelong glance at Seamus. "Yes," she said curtly and nodded. The two Disapparated and appeared in George's house that he shared with Fred. Hermione collapsed onto the sofa and started to cry. "Why me?" she asked George. "What is it about me? What have I done to get on Cupid's bad side? Does he hate me or something?" 

"Maybe it was for the best?" suggested George, sitting down beside her and putting a comforting arm around her. "Maybe Seamus wasn't right for you? Maybe Seamus was right for Madison?" 

"You're probably right," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. She yawned. "Sorry," she mumbled. 

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" asked George, standing up. Hermione nodded. 

When George reappeared from the kitchen, he found Hermione asleep on the sofa. Not wanting to wake her, he set the coffee's down and pulled out his wand. He levitated her and led her to his bedroom where he set her down gently on the bed and covered her with a spare blanket. 

He looked down at her sleeping form. 'She looks so peaceful,' he thought. 'And gorgeous. Wait - what am I thinking? She's my friend. My friend. My incredibly intelligent and pretty friend with a great sense of humour.' He groaned inwardly. 'Damn it - why did I have to fall in love with you, Hermione?' 

When Hermione awoke in the morning, George was already awake. Fred had already left for work as he had to go to a business meeting without George. In fact, Fred hadn't even known Hermione was there. 

"Good morning, sleepy," said George as Hermione appeared in the kitchen, still slightly bleary-eyed. 

"Morning," said Hermione, and she yawned. "What am I doing at your house?" 

George pretended to look hurt. "Hermione - you don't remember? After that night of passion..." 

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and glared at George, who quickly changed his story. "Okay, okay, well, after that 'incident' with Seamus and Madison we came back here. I went to get you a cup of coffee and when I went back into the living room you were asleep. I thought you'd be a little uncomfortable sleeping on the sofa, because, you can trust me on this, it is, so I put you in my bed." 

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. That was sweet of you." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Yikes. Look at the time! We have work in half an hour. I'd better go home and get changed." She walked over to George and placed a kiss upon his cheek. "Thanks," she repeated, then she Disapparated. 

Back at her flat, Hermione was inwardly kicking herself. 'Why did I just do that?' she asked herself. 'I kissed him!' Then another part of her said 'But it was only on the cheek!', then the first part said 'What if I give him the wrong idea?' 'What wrong idea - you like him, don't you?' 'Of course, he's sweet and funny and good looking and... oh my God, I'm in love with him.' 

Hermione sank onto her sofa and put her head in her hand. "I really hope I know what I'm doing..." she said aloud. 

***

_I hope you liked this chapter - please read and review - I like to hear people's views. :)_


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: Everything you recognise from the HP books belongs to J. K. Rowling, anything original belongs to me! :)   
A/N: Here's chapter three I hope you enjoy it. PG-13 for suggested things._   
  


**The Return**   
Chapter Three 

  


At work things were a little tense between George and Hermione. George couldn't say anything to Hermione without blushing, so they worked silence and Hermione was getting mad at herself for falling for George that she wasn't in the best of moods. 

For once George actually wished the Fred was around to lighten up the atmosphere, but he wasn't. He was at a meeting with the owner of a company who Fred and George were trying to persuade to sell them some of their toy dolls to enchant. 

"Is something going on that I should know about?" asked Fred when he returned from the meeting he had been to. He looked rather tired, as if the negotiations had been particulary tough. He set his briefcase down on the workbench and lifted his hand to loosen his tied, but stopped, his hand halfway to his neck. He eyed George and Hermione suspiciously. "Normally you two are having a whale of a time - singing, dancing, whatever." 

"N-n-nothing's going on between us!" stammered George, blushing bright red. "N-nothing at all! Why would you think there's anything going on between us? Because there's nothing going on between us, if that's what you're thinking!" He blushed harder at his stammering. 

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Okay," he said slowly. "I was just asking, George!" 

Fred's gaze travelled from George's face and then to Hermione, who was bent over the large cauldron in the corner, concentrating much harder than normal on the potion she was brewing. 

"Can I talk to you for a moment, George?" asked Fred quietly, and he led his brother into the spacious office which led off of the workshop. He shut the heavy oak door door behind them. 

The door was strengthened with several dozen charms because of the number of times it had been blown off its hinges by spells and potions gone awry. He then turned to face his brother, who was still blushing a brilliant shade of scarlet. Gradually his face began to return to its normal colour. "What's going on?" he asked. 

"I have no idea what you're on about," said George, looking at the floor, as not to meet his brother's gaze. Fred had always been the dominating twin, and this was often to Fred's advantage as he could get George to tell him anything. It was like a natural truth potion. 

"You and Hermione are barely speaking. Have you two fallen out? It's either that or..." he trailed off, gazing wide-eyed at George who was still determindly avoiding his eyes. "You've fallen for her!" he exclaimed. George turned bright red once again and Fred knew he had got it right. "You always go for the one's you can't have, don't you?" he asked sympathetically. 

"What makes you say I can't have her?" asked George angrily. 

"Well, for one, you're dating Madison." 

"We broke up last night," said George shortly. "We broke up when me and Hermione caught her and Seamus snogging." 

"Oh," said Fred. "I didn't know." He paused and then said, "Why don't you ask her out? You're available and she's available. I don't see the problem." 

"Because she's my friend. I don't wan to ruin that," stated George simply. "You wouldn't understand." 

"Suit yourself," said Fred shrugging. He opened the door. "You'd better get back to work." Then with a sly grin he added; "Hermione's waiting!" 

***

"... and then he actually kissed her!" George told Hermione. "I don't know who was more shocked - Fred or that poor woman." 

"Doesn't she work for that American company - The Prank Post? I think her name's Leah," said Hermione, fumbling in her bag for her key. 

"Yeah, that's it," said George. "But I think the best bit was when they couldn't _stop_ kissing! Ron really needs to spend some time in the workshop - if could find a way to market that spell we'd be rich!" 

Giggling, Hermione opened the door to her flat. "You are rich!" Oh dear, I think I had a bit too much to drink!" she exclaimed as she finally managed to get the key in the lock. She flung her cloak onto the hook and set the keys down on the table beside the door. 

"If you've had too much to drink than I've have _way_ too much!" said George following her into the flat. They had just returned from a party celebrating the birthday of WWW. The twins held a party every year, but this was even more special seeing as WWW had started business exactly ten years before. 

Molly Weasley had mentioned in a short speech she gave about how amazed she was - she thought that WWW was a waste of time in the beginning, but how she had to eat her words now that it was one of the most successful businesses in the country. 

"It's a pity Fred couldn't join us," said Hermione taking off the light blue robes she was wearing to reveal a smart trouser suit. 'What am I saying - it's a good thing Fred's not here - isn't it?' she thought. 

'Yeah, a real pity,' thought George. 'Not!' He didn't say anything, just nodded. 

Hermione sat in one of the armchairs and summoned a couple of glasses. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked. 

"Sure," said George, sitting down on the sofa. He felt his wallet slip out of his robes and sure enough, it had. He began rummaging in the cushions for it and, not being able to find it, he threw a cushion over his shoulder. When he heard a loud "Ow!", he realised that the cushion had hit Hermione. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Hermione stood there, the offending cushion in her hands. With a giggle, she hit George with the cushion. 

"Right," said George standing up and grabbing another cushion. "That's war!" 

Within seconds feathers filled the room from their pillow fight and a couple of minutes later they both collapsed, literally, onto the sofa, both laughing, and hurting slightly from where they had hit the cushions too hard. "You know what? I..." but Hermione was cut off as George kissed her. When the kiss ended just a few seconds later, George said: 

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I..." 

"Shut up and kiss me," said Hermione and she pulled George in for another kiss, except this kiss was different from the first - at least ten times more passionate and much, much better. 

When Hermione woke up in the morning, she was greeted with bright sunlight streaming onto her face. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up. 'I had way too much to drink last night,' she thought to herself, and wandered into the bathroom to splash some cold water onto her face. After doing so she walked into the kitchen where George was making breakfast. "How come you're always in the kitchen?" shed asked sitting down at the breakfast bar. 

"Because I'm always hungry!" he said, passing her a plate which was piled with bacon and eggs. 

"Thanks," she said with a warm smile. She took the plate and set in down infront of her. Hungrily she tucked into the food. 

"Did you have a good time last night?" asked George, standing behind her and putting his arms around her. Hermione leant back on him. 

"I had a great time," she said her eyes closed. "But I had a bit too much to drink. Everything's a bit fuzzy. I remember coming back here, and then the pillow fight." She grinned, her eyes still shut.. "Then we..." Her eyes snapped open and she looked fearfully at George. "Then we..." She glanced quickly at her bedroom. 

"Yes," said George. He looked worried. "You're not having regrets are you." 

"I, uh, I..." started Hermione. Then as the memories flooded back into her mind, she shook her head. "No. None." 

George smiled a relieved smile. "Good," and he kissed her gently. 

***

"I can't get this spell right!" exclaimed Hermione looking desperately at the book she was supposed to be putting a charm on. They were at work and while George was developing an existing product, Hermione was working on a new diary-type product that she had thought up. 

"Show me what you're doing," instructed George, and Hermione obliged. 

"See? I'm hopeless!" 

"No, you're not," said George kindly. "Let me show you how to do it." He stood behind her, so close that she could smell his after shave. He placed his hand over hers and showed her how to move her wand. As she moved the wand, he said the words of the spell, "Veritas vocalum!" 

The book promptly exploded, covering the two with a layer of ash. "I don't think that was supposed to happen," said Hermione soberly. 

"Nope," agreed George. Noticing the grin on her face, George asked, "What?" 

"You've got something on your nose," giggled Hermione, and she stood on tiptoe and kissed the end of his nose. 

"Something on the end of my nose, have I?" asked George. Hermione nodded. "Well, you've got something on your lips," and he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. 

As the kiss deepened, several voices could be heard from the front of the shop. "My brother George should be in the workshop." It was Fred. "George!" he called, opening the door of the workshop. "George, are you... kissing Hermione." He stared in surprise at the two who were kissing passionately, and showed no signs of stopping. "Okay, I certainly wasn't expecting _that_." 

"What's going on?" asked a female voice. A petite brunette came up behind Fred and just over his shoulder she could see why he'd stopped. "Oh." 

"Is this a private show, or can anyone watch?" asked Ron, coming up behind Fred. he stopped in his tracks when he saw George and Hermione. "Whoa." 

"I see your whoa and raise you an oh-my-gawd," said Fred. 

"What's everyone staring at?" asked another male voice. It was Harry. He too spotted them, but didn't say anything - he was too much in shock. 

"Can you guys maybe break it up?" asked Fred. "We're starting to feel a little uncomfortable here." But George and Hermione ignored them. 

"Do you even think they know we're here?" asked Ron. It was obvious that they _did_ know everyone was watching them when George removed a hand from Hermione and made an obscene gesture at them; all the while kissing Hermione. 

Upon this, everyone left the room quickly, Fred shutting the door behind them. He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sure George would have introduced himself, Leah," he told the woman, "if he didn't..." 

"Have his tongue down Hermione's throat?" suggested Ron. 

Fred nodded and the woman, Leah, laughed. 

A few seconds later George and Hermione emerged from the workshop hand-in-hand, though looking decidedly embarrassed. Everyone stared at them. "What are you all looking at?" asked George, as though nothing unusual had happened. 

"How long?" asked Ron quietly. "How long have you two been... you two?" 

Hermione cast George a sidelong glance. "Not long enough." 

***

_I hope you liked this chapter - please read and review - I like to hear people's views. :)_


	4. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: Everything you recognise from the HP books belongs to J. K. Rowling, anything original belongs to me! :)   
A/N: Here's chapter four - I hope you enjoy it._   
  


**The Return**   
Chapter Four 

  


September turned into October and in due course October turned into November. With it, November bought floods of rain and a bitter cold that froze everything it touched. By then Hermione was being treated like an actual member of the Weasley family, even more so than before. 

George had moved into Hermione's flat, in an attempt to get some privacy from his brother. Unfortunately, Fred seemed to spent most of his time at the flat, so it sometimes felt as though as if he had moved in as well. Luckily for George and Hermione, Fred had to take an unavoidable trip to America in early November, letting the two be alone at last. 

Fred went to America with Leah Wilkins, who had become a close friend of his. It turned out that Leah was the daughter of a company similar to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The twins were planning on opening a chain of shops in America, though to make WWW more appealing to Americans, the US branches were to be named 3W. 

When George received an Owl from Fred telling him that the business negotiations were a success, Hermione and George took a trip to the local Wizard pub to celebrate. The pub's name was the Weary Wizard, and it was a rather upbeat place, despite its name. Every Friday night there would be a kareoke session which everyone would be expected to join in with. Therefore, Friday was usually its quietest night. On Saturday, however, the pub was usually bursting with Witches and Wizards. This particular Saturday was no exception. 

After a couple of rounds, they could take no more. The noise levels in the pub were incredibly high and Hermione felt as if she would go deaf if she stayed there a minute longer. They decided to walk home, seeing as it wasn't far and was a fairly nice night for November. Of course, when they were about halfway home it started to rain. Heavily. 

"Whose idea was it to walk home?" asked Hermione, slamming the door shut. She and George were soaked through, due to the near-hurricane that was blowing outside. The rain had come over quickly, and before they had known it they could barely see each other through the rain that was lashing mercilessly at them. In these conditions it was dangerous to Apparate, so they were forced to walk home. 

"That would be yours," said George. He shook his head like a dog, showering Hermione with water. 

"Oi! Watch it!" 

"Sorry, honey," said George. "Why don't you go and dry off - I'll make us a pot of tea." 

"With biscuits?" 

"With biscuits," promised George, and with a grin, Hermione ran off into the bedroom to change into clothes which weren't sopping wet. 

Half an hour later, they were sat in front of a blazing blue fire and were halfway through their third pot of tea. "I can't believe they got married!" exclaimed Hermione. She was, of course, referring to Fred and Leah who, on their 'business' trip to America, had got married in a Las Vegas chapel. 

"Mum blew a gasket when she found out!" laughed George. "She wanted to be there when all her children got married!" 

"I bet she did," said Hermione soberly, looking into her empty mug. 

"Oh," said George, spotting the empty mug. "Would you like another cup of marriage?" Hermione snapped her head up. 

"What?" 

"I, uh, I said _tea_, not, not _marriage_," stuttered George, looking horrified. 

"Yes," said Hermione, looking just as shocked. 

"Yes you want some more tea?" 

"No." 

_"Yes_, yes?" 

"Yes," repeated Hermione. She grinned at him and he smiled back. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. 

"One hundred percent." 

Shaking, George refilled Hermione's mug with tea. He held up his mug towards her and said, "To the next Mrs Weasley, AKA Hermione Granger." 

"To the next Mrs Weasley," repeated Hermione, smiling broadly as their mugs clinked together. 

***

Upon Fred's return from America two days later, Molly Weasley insisted that the Weasley family and Harry (Hermione of course fell into the Weasley family category) had a 'get-together' to celebrate Fred and Leah's marriage. 

The Burrow was swarming with people Bill and Charlie with their respective wives and young children, Percy and his wife, Penelope, who was heavily pregnant with their first child, George and Hermione, Ginny and her beau, Michael along with Ron and his fiancee, Elissa and Harry and his long term girlfriend, Lorelei. Molly and Arthur were there, of course and so were Fred and Leah. 

George and Hermione had not yet told anyone about their engagement. To be honest, they were still getting used to the idea themselves. They planned to tell everyone at the party. 

Molly had outdone herself when it came to the food - great mounds of it; plates that could feed entire families. After they had eaten, someone yelled "Speech!" It was probably Bill, though it could have been Ron. It was amazing how alike the two looked now that they were older. 

With a grin, Fred rose from his seat. He cleared his throat and began to speak. ""What exactly am I supposed to say?" he asked. "I've never really been very... um, what's the word?" 

"Eloquent," hissed George who was sat on his right. Obviously, Leah was on Fred's other side. There were a few chuckles from the group. 

"Yeah, that's it. George was the one who got the talent with words, obviously. I was the one who got the talent with girls, however." He smiled good-naturedly at his twin. "Though he has had a bit of luck recently," he added, looking at Hermione, who blushed. He paused, obviously thinking of something to say. "Well, I suppose you're all secretly glad we didn't have a big wedding. I know that listening to a load of pompous long-winded speeches isn't everybody's cup of tea." 

Someone in the crowd let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'Percy!' 

Fred continued to speak. "Myself and Leah decided that we wanted to get married - so we did. We didn't hang around for months and months planning. We just did it. And I'm glad we did." He smiled down at his new wife and said, "I'm now going to hand over to George, who I'm sure wants to say something." 

Fred sat down, allowing George to stand up. George looked around the room. There were many more people than he'd thought. He glanced down at Hermione, who gave a slight nod. "Well," he said. "Fred got married. I think I'm probably the most shocked of everyone. I mean, this is _Fred_. Always the ladies man, someone new on his arm every week. I'm glad someone has finally managed to tame him." Leah smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. 

"I doubt, however, that anyone warned Leah what she was getting into," said George, raising few laughs. "Life in the Weasley family is far from peaceful, as I'm sure we can all agree." 

There was a shout of "Hear, hear!" from a couple members of the family. 

"All I can say to you is Leah is good luck - you're going to need it," said George. 

"And you're going to get to know the Maternity Ward at St. Mungo's _very_ well," piped up Charlie's wife, the dark-haired Lucia. 

"I propose a toast," announced George, "To the new Mrs Weasley - Leah!" 

"To Leah," echoed everyone, raising their glasses. 

George gave a sheepish grin. "I think that this is the right time to tell you that that's not the only proposing I've done in the last few days." There were a few murmurs from the Weasley family at this. "I'm pleased, _extremely_ pleased to announce that Hermione has agreed to marry me." 

There was a shriek from Molly Weasley as she leapt from her chair to hug Hermione, who had turned bright red. Ron fell off his chair in shock and Fred shook George's hand while everyone talked excitedly. "Congratulations, bro'," said Fred. "I always knew you'd find someone." To get some quiet, Fred tapped the side of his wine glass with a spoon. At the tinkling sound, a hush fell over the room. "Thank you. Now it's my turn to do a toast. To the _next_ Mrs Weasley - Hermione!" 

As they had done with the previous speech, everyone echoed the same seniments, then the noise level slowly built up again with people asking them all sorts of questions. 

***

The next morning at home, Hermione said, "George, I've been thinking about what Fred said last night." 

George rolled his eyes. "Look, Hermione, when Fred said that he could feel that we'd set the record for highest number of Weasley children, he was drunk!" 

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "Before he was drunk!" 

"He was drunk for most of the night, dear." 

"When he was doing the speech after we ate. And don't call me 'dear' - it makes me sound old." 

"Okay. What did he say?" 

"He said that when they decided to get married they didn't hang around for months. They just got on with it. I think they had the right idea." 

"You want to get married _now_?" asked George, raising his eyebrows. 

"Not right this second!" exclaimed Hermione. "But soon. I can't wait to be Hermione Weasley." 

"Neither can I," said George, embracing her in a hug. "That's why I booked a church about half an hour ago. December the 22nd at the church in Ottery St. Catchpole." 

Hermione smiled. "Really?" George nodded. "Thank you!" she cried, and kissed him. "_This_ is why I love you! Now I know I got the best twin!" 

"What - weren't you sure before?" asked George, pretending to be hurt. 

"Of course I was sure!" exclaimed Hermione. "It's just now I have proof," she added. 

She hugged him again, then sat on a stool at the breakfast bar. She frowned. "Now I suppose we'll have to start planning the wedding..." and they launched into an animated conversation about what the wedding was to be like and whether or not to invite George's great-uncle Richie who had a tendency to fall asleep every fifteen minutes. 

Saturday, December the 22nd came around all to quickly. The weeks between announcing their engagement and the wedding itself passed George and Hermione by in a blur. The church at Ottery St. Catchpole was a sweet little church, and was big enough to hold the entire Weasley family. There were around 140 guests altogether, though only a few came from Hermione's family as her family were all Muggles. Her grandparents on her mothers side did come, however, as they knew about Hermione being a witch. They were overwhelmed at the size of George's family, and almost left before the wedding, but Hermione managed to persuade them to stay. 

It wasn't a lavish wedding, as both George and Hermione had decided against that. There were just a few bunches of white lilies in the church, as in Hermione's simple bouquet. As per Weasley tradition, there was also a sprig of lavender in the bouquet. None of the Weasleys could remember where the tradition came from, just that it was as old as the family itself, and every woman from, or who married into, the Weasley family had a sprig of lavender in her bouquet. 

The ceremony itself went without a hitch, and when the congregation moved outside for the customary pictures, the newest Mr and Mrs Weasley felt that it had hardly taken any time at all, when in fact they had been in the church for a little under an hour. 

The reception took place at the Burrow, which was full to bursting with Weasley's. Hermione's grandparents decided not to attend the reception, feeling that they didn't really fit in. 

By the time it came to give speeches, Fred was well and truly out of his tree and poor Leah was trying numerous sobering spells, with little effect. All of the Weasley brothers and Ginny gave speeches, though George was sure that several people actually fell asleep during Percy's - even Penelope. 

The main party took place in the garden, even though it was December. Several charms and spells had been put up to protect the Weasley's from the cold and any rain, as well as keep them all warm. 

At one point in the evening Hermione found herself sat at a table with Leah, Penelope, Lucia and Victoria. Victoria was Bill's wife, and she was holding onto their youngest child, a three month old by the name of Alexandra. Elissa was also sat at the table. "Welcome to the Weasley Wives Club!" said Lucia with a wry grin. "Our latest member!" 

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. We're a rather elite bunch aren't we?" 

"Yeah," agreed Elissa. "I'm still on the waiting list!" Elissa and Ron had been engaged for just over a year, though the wedding was scheduled for the following June. 

"Let's see," mused Penelope. "Well, you've known the family for a long time - longer than any of us actually, so you could probably tell us a few things about them. We don't need to warn you about the Weasley temper either, with you being friends with Ron for over fifteen years." 

"I pity you," said Elissa, patting her on the arm, but Hermione could tell she was just joking. Elissa was extremely devoted to Ron. 

"Be fair," said Victoria, smoothing the red hair of her daughter. "We all know George is probably the most sweet-tempered of the bunch." 

"And the best cook," added Leah. "Fred can't even make a cup of tea without burning something!" 

"Well, Hermione," said Penelope, holding out her hand. "Welcome to the club. All we can say is good luck and God speed. You'll need it." Hermione shook her hand and smiled. 

"Thanks." She held up her wine glass. "To the Weasley Wives Club!" As their glasses chinked, Hermione turned her gaze to the night's sky where she could see a shooting star passing overhead. 

A second later, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the smiling face of Harry Potter. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. 

"Certainly," said Hermione, getting to her feet. On the dance floor they danced slowly to the tune which was being played by the small band that had been set up. 

"So you're now Hermione Weasley," said Harry. 

"I suppose I am!" said Hermione smiling. "You know, six months ago I was still Elizabeth Mason. It's strange how quickly things have changed." 

"I'm even more amazed that you married George!" said Harry. "At school if anyone had suggested you would marry one of the twins you'd have cursed them from here to Australia." 

"I probably would have done that six months ago," said Hermione wistfully. "Speaking of getting married - are you _ever_ going to ask Loreli to marry you?" 

Harry blushed. "We've never really talked about marriage," he said. 

"But...?" 

"But I'm going to ask her on New Year's Eve." 

"That's great!" exclaimed Hermione, hugging Harry. 

Harry looked worried. "What am I going to do if she doesn't say yes?" 

"Keep asking until she does," suggested Hermione with a grin. "But I don't think that'll be a problem. I'm sure she'll say yes - you make the perfect couple." 

"What about you and George, aren't you perfect?" teased Harry. 

"We're the odd couple," laughed Hermione. "Opposite's attract!" 

"Any chance I could have my wife back, Harry?" asked a voice behind them. 

"She's all yours," Harry told George, and he slipped away through the throngs of Weasley who were crowding the dance floor, presumably to find Loreli. 

"So what was that about us being the odd couple?" asked George, taking Harry's place, wrapping his strong arms around her as they danced slowly around in circles. 

"That was nothing," said Hermione, and she rested her head upon his chest. They danced for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying holding each other, oblivious to everyone and everything else around them. 

***

_I hope you liked this chapter - please read and review - I like to hear people's views. :)_


	5. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: Everything you recognise from the HP books belongs to J. K. Rowling, anything original belongs to me! :)   
A/N: Here's chapter five - I hope you enjoy it. _   
  


**The Return**   
Chapter Five 

  


At the request of Molly Weasley, George and Hermione spent Christmas Day at the Burrow. Compared to most days at the Weasley homestead it was relatively serene. They were joined by Fred and Leah as well as Ron and Elissa. Charlie and Bill had insisted on spending the day with their children, much to Molly's chagrin. Penelope had only given birth two weeks before and had ordered Percy to stay at home with her and Ginny and Michael were spending Christmas with Michael's parents. 

Hermione loved staying at the Burrow for Christmas - there must have been something in the air as everyone was in an exceptionally good mood. The meal the Molly served was as good as anything the house elves would have been serving at Hogwarts and after the traditional unwrapping of presents after lunch, everyone was too tired and full to do anything but laze about in front of the fire. 

George and Hermione occupied one of the sofa's while Fred and Ron were both sat in armchairs. Elissa and Leah had actually gone for a walk much to everyone's surprise and Molly and Arthur were in the kitchen. Hermione was lying on the sofa asleep, her head resting on George's lap. At her feet was a small pile of presents she had received. Much to her amusement the other members of the WWC (Weasley Wives Club) had presented both her and Leah with a set of baby clothes. 

While Hermione slept, George gently stroked her hair and gazed down at her. 

"You're lucky to have her," said Ron quietly. 

"I know," said George softly. "Sometimes I can't believe I'm married to her. She's perfect." 

Fred grinned. "She won't be saying that about you when she's nine months pregnant and hasn't seen her feet for a week." 

"You can speak!" retorted George. "What about Leah?" 

"Oh, yeah..." said Fred. 

Ron chuckled quietly at his brothers. "You two haven't changed a bit since you were younger," he commented. 

"Is that a bad thing?" asked George, sounding hurt, although the other two knew he was joking. 

"You know," said Ron, eyeing his pile of Christmas presents. "I didn't get a present from either of you. Did you forget me or are you just stingy?" 

The twins looked at each other and said, "Both." Ron rolled his eyes. 

"Actually, we do have a present for you," Fred informed him. "It's just not something you can wrap up." 

"Now, as you know, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has always been a family business, even more so now. Fred and Leah are the business third of WWW and myself and Hermione are the creative third," said George. 

"That's only two thirds," pointed out Ron. 

"He's quick," commented George. 

"Sure is," agreed Fred. "That's why we want you and Elissa to be the American third of WWW." 

"What?" asked Ron, shocked. 

"We're being deadly serious when we say this, Ron," said George. "Now that were opening some stores in America it's going to be a lot of work. We're opening seventeen stores! It's hard to Apparate over long distances so we're going to need someone over in America pretty much full time. A third partner." 

"You're serious?" croaked Ron. 

"Yes," said Fred. "We wouldn't lie about something like this - WWW is like our child." 

A large grin broke out upon Ron's face. "Me? A partner?" The twins both nodded. "Yes!" he shouted, then remembered Hermione was still asleep. "Sorry," he whispered. 

"So do you think Elissa will agree?" asked Fred. 

"I think so. She was looking for a really good reason to go and live in the States - I think I've just found one." 

Fred grinned when he noticed George was still softly stroking Hermione's hair as she slept. "When mum first found out the two of you were dating do you know what she did?" he asked. George shook his head. "She started knitting baby booties. She was sure that the two of you would get married - and she was right!" 

"Yes, but we're not having any children at this precise moment," pointed out George. 

"Oh, I know Hermione's not pregnant," said Fred, then with a snigger he added "Not yet anyway!" 

"What's that about me?" asked Hermione groggily. "I heard my name." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. George kissed her on the forehead. 

"It was nothing, honey. Nothing at all." Hermione gave him a look which stated quite clearly she didn't entirely believe him. "Don't give me that look!" he protested. 

"Not the look!" exclaimed Ron in mock horror. "That brings back so many memories of our school days." Out of habit Hermione glared at him and a smirk appeared on his face. "Old habits die hard, eh, Hermione?" 

"Whatever!" said Hermione shaking her head then settling back down to her previous position. "You all woke me up! I was having a good dream as well!" 

"What was it about?" asked Fred. 

"None of your business!" 

"Is it any of my business?" asked George innocently. 

"Maybe," said Hermione with a sly smile. 

Ron and Elissa moved to America in early February, though due to intensive use of the International Floo Network they were in Britain as much as they were in America. Business for 3W was booming and Ron was doing a lot more work than he expected, but at the same time he and Elissa were busy planning their wedding which was scheduled for June. 

On New Year's Eve, Harry had asked Loreli to marry him. To his immense shock she had agreed and Harry had fainted, regaining consciousness just in time to see in the New Year. Luckily George had a camera with him when Harry fainted and George was now keeping the photo safely tucked away for use at the wedding reception. 

Ron's 28th birthday on the 1st of March was a huge success. Unfortunately he had entrusted Fred and George with the catering, meaning that several of the guests kept turning into various animals; mainly canaries. 

"You need a hair cut, George!" said Hermione. She had had one too many drinks. 

"I don't think you need any more to drink! For one, I like my hair the way it is, and two I'm Fred." Fred took the wine glass away from her. 

"You can't be Fred!" exclaimed a rather tipsy Hermione. "You're too good looking!" 

"George? Do you know any good sobering spells?" asked Fred over the din of the party. 

With a lazy flick of his wand, George sent a spell at Hermione and she was instantly sober. Hermione stared in shock at Fred, realising what she had said. "I'm sorry," she said, then she eyed Fred. "I only had one glass of wine. That glass to be precise." She pointed at the half-empty glass Fred was now holding in his hand. "What exactly was in that drink you gave me?" 

Fred flushed. "Well, uh... it was just a little concoction of mine. It's nothing to worry about. I wouldn't drink any more of it though." 

Shaking her head Hermione forced her way through the crowd towards George. "Please tell me you're not going to let Fred do the drinks at your birthday." George smirked at her. 

"Why, is there a problem?" he asked innocently, but Hermione gave him one of her best death glares. "Okay, okay, but I can promise that he won't do them on his night." 

"His night?" 

"Well, we're thirty this year so we've decided to have three nights of parties - the day before, the day of and the day after our birthday," he explained. "After all, we _can_ afford it. He's arranging the day before our birthday and I'm arranging the day after. We're having a joint party on our birthday." 

"Sounds like fun," said Hermione. "Just promise you won't get too drunk." 

"I'll only get as drunk as you do." 

"What if I don't get drunk?" Hermione asked playfully. 

"I'll do my utmost to make sure you are thoroughly intoxicated." 

"Hmmm. We'll see." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It wasn't supposed to mean anything!" 

***

The small party that Fred organised for the twins took place on the 31st of March at the house where he lived with Leah. This was the house where George had previously lived. This party was for family only (and Harry and Loreli) but even though this was the case the house was still pretty crowded - a total of 18 people in all. The children of Bill, Charlie and Percy were being looked after by a friend. 

Hermione and George were the first to arrive. "You look lovely, Hermione," Fred told her as he greeted them at the door. He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. 

"Thank you." She was wearing flowing robes of a deep red, and the colour suited her well - it brought out the natural red highlights in her hair which was now its original colour. 

"What about me?" asked George trying to sound offended. "Don't I look good?" 

"Of course you - you look just like me!" said Fred and he led them through to the kitchen where Leah was busy doing a few last minute preparations. 

"I'm glad you're here first," Leah said happily. 

"Why?" asked Hermione, a look of confusion spread across her face. 

Fred wrapped an arm around Leah who was wearing robes of a stunning midnight blue. "We thought that you should be the first to know," he said. Leah gave him a knowing smile. "We're having a baby." 

"That's great!" exclaimed George. 

Leah beamed as George enveloped her in a hug. "Thank you." 

"When's the baby due?" asked Hermione. 

"Baby George should arrive in about seven months," Fred told them happily. 

"Baby _George_?" asked Hermione surprised. 

Fred grinned while George blushed. "It's a Weasley twin tradition," said Fred. "Goes back for generations. The first twin to find out they're going to be a father has to name the baby after their twin, though they can use the name as a middle name." 

"What if it's a girl?" asked Hermione. 

"Georgina," said Fred promptly. 

"We're going to tell everyone tonight," said Leah excitedly. She turned to Fred. "I can't wait to see your mother's face!" 

"I have a camera ready," Fred told her. He beamed at George and Hermione. 

"Uh, Fred?" asked Leah. 

"Yes?" 

"You can let go of me now," she said. Fred still had his arm wrapped around her. 

The other guests all arrived at practically the same time. The party was incredibly reserved to an occasion associated with the Weasley twins. "Not having anything to drink, Hermione?" asked Arthur Weasley. He was a bit red in the face as he had obviously had a few whisky's already. 

"I don't want Leah to feel left out," said Hermione, and she hurried away to warn Molly that Arthur would need sobering up before they left. Fred and Leah had announced their good news as soon as all the guests had arrived. Molly Weasley and the other members of the Weasley Wives Club were now giving Leah plenty of advice. 

"I suppose Hermione'll be next," Hermione heard Victoria say as she drew near the crowd of women. 

"What about me?" asked Hermione. 

"We were just saying that you'll probably be the next to fall pregnant," said Lucia, patting Hermione on the back. There was a twinkle in her dark eyes. 

"They're probably right," said Molly. "The twins have always done things at the same time - they got their first tooth at practically the same time, starting walking at the same time and talking. I think their voices even broke at around the same time!" 

"Thanks for the warning," said Hermione. "Molly - I'd be careful how much Arthur has to drink because he's a bit merry already." 

"Oh, dear!" exclaimed Molly and she walked quickly over to where Arthur was trying to get Ginny to dance with him, presumably to put a strong sobering charm upon him. 

The party at Fred and Leah's house continued late into the night and the guests slowly started to trickle away at about two o'clock in the morning. "I guess we'll see you both tonight," said George to Leah. Fred was passed out on the couch, streamers in his long hair and what looked like one of Ginny's lipsticks on his lips. Leah nodded. 

"He should be sober by tonight," Leah assured George. She cast a quick glance at her husband. "I hope." 

George and Hermione Apparated home and Hermione headed straight for the kitchen. She claimed that she was hungry, though George was slightly suspicious of this as she had been eating non-stop for the entire party. 

When he awoke a few hours later he found Hermione already in the kitchen making a breakfast fit for a king. "Good morning, George," she said when she saw him. "Happy birthday." 

"Thanks," he said kissing her. "You really shouldn't have gone to all the trouble," he said, indicating the breakfast plate she had placed in front of him. 

"It was no trouble," she replied, blushing slightly. She took a seat next to him at the breakfast bar and began to strum her fingers on the polished surface in a rhythmic pattern. She smiled serenely at George. "Are you looking forward to being an Uncle?" she asked. 

"I already am an Uncle," he pointed out. He held up his hands to indicate the number six. "Six times." 

"I mean to Fred and Leah's baby. That has to be different, right?" 

"Yeah. Fred's like my other half. I think the only time I'll be happier is when it's me in his position. I can't wait to be a father." George secured a piece of sausage on the end of his fork. 

"Can you wait seven months?" asked Hermione quietly. 

George dropped the fork he had raised halfway to his mouth. It clattered noisily onto the surface of the breakfast bar. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked. 

"What do you think I'm saying?" teased Hermione. 

"You mean you're... I'm... We're..." 

Hermione nodded then bit her lip. "Are you happy?" she asked nervously. 

"Happy doesn't describe it," said George. He carefully reached out his hand and placed it gently on Hermione's stomach. He was pale and Hermione could feel him shaking. She placed her hands over his. 

"We're going to be parents," confirmed Hermione. 

***

_I hope you liked this chapter - please read and review - I like to hear people's views. :)_


	6. Chaper Six

_Disclaimer: Everything you recognise from the HP books belongs to J. K. Rowling, anything original belongs to me! :)   
A/N: Here's chapter five, the penultimate chapter - I hope you enjoy it. _   
  


**The Return**   
Chapter Six 

  


George and Hermione decided to announce their good news at the small party they were organising for the next day. At the joint party later that evening, George and Hermione were inseparable, mainly due to the fact that George wouldn't let Hermione out of his sight. He spent half the evening holding her hand or kissing her. Hermione didn't really mind, but she felt incredibly self conscious. 

The next night all of the guests had been at the party for over half and hour, and George still hadn't told anyone. Hermione was starting to get fidgety and was visibly tense. In the kitchen Hermione spoke tersely to George. "Why haven't you told Fred and Leah yet? I thought we decided they should be the first to know?" 

"We did! It's just that..." 

"It's just that what?" 

"It hasn't really been the right time," said George. By now the two were practically yelling at each other. 

Hermione glared at him. "Why is it so difficult to tell your brother I'm pregnant?" she shouted. 

There was a cough at the door of the kitchen. George and Hermione turned to see who it was, angry at being interrupted in the middle of their fight. A beaming Fred stood there, leaning against the door frame. Behind him stood several other people - the rest of the guests in fact, who had come to investigate the shouting. "Congratulations," said Fred. 

"All right, people!" said Ron, coming to the front of the crowd. "I have eight fifteen." He fumbled in the pockets of his robes and drew out a small pad of parchment. "The winner is... mum, with eight o'clock!" 

"Okay, pay up!" said Molly Weasley holding out her hand. With groans the rest of the guests passed her money. Hermione and George stared at them all, opened mouthed. 

"You had bets?" asked Hermione. 

Ron shrugged. "Yeah. Why wouldn't we? I've been collecting wagers on when you'd announce it since Fred's party on Monday." 

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation, and George placed a hand on her shoulder. Gradually the crowd began to disperse, calling congratulations over their shoulders. The only people left in the kitchen were George, Hermione and Molly Weasley. 

"It looks like we were right then, Hermione," said Molly, hugging Hermione so hard Hermione was sure that one of her ribs would break. "You're going to make a fine mother." She paused, studying Hermione for a moment. "So when is my grandchild due?" 

"November," said Hermione blushing. She was a lot more relaxed now that everybody know. Then she looked puzzled. "How did everyone know I was pregnant? I only found out Monday night after the party." 

"Hermione, I have seven children and six grandchildren, if _I_ can't tell when someone's pregnant then that's bad," said Molly, smiling happily at her daughter-in-law. 

A large bang came from the room where the guests were, and George excused himself to go see what the problem was, muttering something about never trusting Fred. 

Molly sighed at her son's departing back, then turned to Hermione. "I've known you for a long time, Hermione. If anyone can handle being a Weasley mother, it's you." 

"Thanks - I think I'm going to need it." 

A couple of months later in early June, about a week before the wedding of Ronald Weasley and Elissa Davies, George arrived at the Burrow at about four o'clock in the afternoon. He had just finished work for the day and was eager to see Hermione, who had been to see the doctor at St. Mungo's earlier that day. 

When he arrived at the Burrow Fred and Leah were curled up on the sofa in the living room browsing through various baby magazines. "Is Hermione here?" 

"She's in the kitchen with mum," said Fred, pointing towards the door. 

"Thanks," muttered George, and he pushed open the door to the kitchen quietly, wanting to surprise Hermione with the bouquet of flowers he had clutched in his hands. George loved the kitchen at the Burrow; he always had. The walls were currently painted a bright sunshine yellow and the floor was worn terracotta tiles, shiny from all the use they had. Hermione and Molly were talking quietly at the table, each with a cup of Molly's speciality hot chocolate. 

"I suppose I should have known," said Hermione. 

"Do you have any in your family?" Molly inquired, not noticing George who was stood listening to the two women. 

"Yes - my grandmother, my mother... me." 

"You? But I thought..." 

"She didn't even make it to a week old." 

"I'm sorry. Well, obviously George is one, Arthur's brothers are, as is George's grandfather. I think there are even some in my family." 

"I'm surprised I'm not having triplets!" laughed Hermione. 

"Never joke about things like that, dear." 

"I know," said Hermione wistfully. "I'll have my hands full with twins as it is." 

In shock at what Hermione had just said, George dropped the bouquet of flowers he was holding. They landed on the tiles floor with a small thud. Hermione and Molly looked up surprised, noticing him for the first time. "George!" exclaimed Hermione, jumping out of her chair. The Muggle clothes she was wearing clearly showed her expanding bump. She looked nervously at George. "Did you hear what we were saying?" 

"Twins?" asked George faintly, moving closer to Hermione. 

"Twins," said Hermione, as George placed his hands on her bump. She brushed a piece of red hair out of his eyes and smiled. 

"We're having twins?" asked George again. 

"Yes! Twins. Two. Two babies." 

George enveloped Hermione in a hug. "That's amazing," he said, his face returning to its normal pallor. "I can't believe it. Does anyone else know?" 

"Only your mum," said Hermione. "Do you want to tell Fred and Leah?" 

George nodded mutely, and he led Hermione by the hand into the living room where Fred and Leah were now looking at a baby names book. "What's going on?" asked Fred curiously, looking up at Hermione and George. George was now stood behind Hermione, his arms wrapped around her, hands resting protectively on her bump. 

"Nothing," replied George, smiling broadly. "Just the next generation of Weasley twins." 

Hermione could have sworn that Fred's eyes were about to fall out of his head. She laughed when Fred asked, "You're joking!" 

"For once I'm not," said George. 

***

Ron and Elissa's wedding went without a hitch. As per usual, Fred got horribly drunk and Percy gave an incredibly boring speech. 

The Weasley Wives Club gave Elissa her official welcome to the club, though they did give Hermione a lot of advice regarding the twins. "Don't let George pick one name and you pick the other," advised Victoria. "I almost let Bill pick Steven's name. He was going to call him Albus after Dumbledore, but I told him no. Dumbledore's a great man and Albus is a nice name, but for a child in the 21st century? No." 

Hermione laughed. She had heard all about the difficulty Bill and Victoria had had when it came to naming all three of their children. 

"Can you believe that Percy wanted to call Christopher _Bartemius_?" asked Penelope. "I threatened to divorce him so he went with Christopher." 

"I can believe it," said Hermione. The WWC looked at Lucia to see if she had any tales about the naming of her and Charlie's two children. Lucia smiled serenely. 

"Paul is my father's name," she explained. "Thomas is my grandfathers name." 

"And Charlie didn't have any objections?" asked Elissa, raising her eyebrows. She smoothed down a crease in her wedding dress, an impeccable white number with small flowers embroidered around the hem. Her traditional Weasley bouquet lay on the table next to her. 

"Of course he did!" The women all laughed. "But I threatened to curse him so he backed down. He can be such a wimp!" She looked over at her husband who was talking quickly to Percy. Charlie looked extremely bored by the conversation, then again, he was talking to Percy. 

"How do you put up with Percy?" Lucia asked Penelope. 

Penelope shrugged good-naturedly. "A couple of good silencing charms and the odd sleeping potion tends to do the job." She wrinkled her nose and said, "He's not as bad as everyone makes out." A few of them looked sceptically at her, but their conversation was interrupted but Ron who came and whisked his wife away for a dance. 

About halfway through July Hermione was shopping in Diagon Alley when she met someone she had hoped to never set eyes on. She was walking down the street, her numerous bags in her hand. She had been buying baby supplies as George was still at work and she had the day off. She was heading towards WWW to meet up with him. 

Not looking where she was going, Hermione knocked into someone, dropping several bags in the process. "I am so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, ducking down to pick up her bags. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hermione Granger," said the person. Hermione tensed, recognising the voice. 

"Madison," she said straightening up. "How are you." 

"Good." She eyed Hermione, raising one of her perfect eyebrows. "Though I'm guessing you're not a Granger any more." She looked pointedly at Hermione's large bump. Hermione looked about seven months pregnant when she was, in fact, only five. "You married him, didn't you?" she demanded. 

"Married who?" asked Hermione. 

"George," spat the blonde. The way she was looking at Hermione reminded Hermione of Draco Malfoy even more. 

"Why is it any of your business?" asked Hermione. 

An evil sneer spread across Madison's face. "I never said it was my business. However, if you want _my_ opinion..." 

"No, I don't want your opinion!" said Hermione. She looked at Madison with disgust, taking in the immaculate robes and perfect silvery blonde hair. "I don't care what you think, Madison! No-one cares what you think! You're an air head bimbo who probably wouldn't know a relationship if it came and jumped in front of you doing the tango!" 

"Shut it you little bitch!" exclaimed Madison. "When I tell my husband about this..." 

"Your husband?" asked Hermione. A smirk appeared on her face. "Someone actually had the guts to marry you?" She patted Madison on the shoulder. "Give them my condolences." Hermione walked quickly away, straight to WWW. The encounter with Madison had left her fuming. She felt as if her head would explode. 

Hermione stormed into WWW, the bell that rang as she opened the door making her even more mad. She collapsed into a chair and flung her purchases to the floor. Fred wandered out from the workshop. "Good morning Hermione," he said brightly. "How is everyone today." 

"Just peachy," said Hermione shortly. Fred raised his eyebrows. 

"Hey, George, Hermione's here!" he called through the open door to where George was obviously working in the workshop. "I think she's got to the mood swings," said Fred quietly to George. "Be careful - when Leah is like this you don't want to get between her an a tub of double strawberry and chocolate ice cream." 

"I have excellent hearing, you know," said Hermione, she turned towards the brothers. "This is not a mood swing! This is Madison." 

"Madison?" asked Fred, he looked at George. Then it clicked. "Oh, _Madison_." 

"You saw Madison?" asked George, sitting on the arm of Hermione's chair. Hermione nodded sullenly. "What did she say?" 

"I managed to get away before she gave me her opinion of us. She was going to tell me was she thought about you and me." A smile escaped Hermione's lips. "Can you believe she's _married_?" 

George fell off the side of the chair. As he climbed back to his feet he asked, "Married? Who's the 'lucky' guy?" 

Hermione shrugged. "Dunno. I left before I found out. That woman just makes me so mad!" 

"Don't worry about her," said Fred, handing Hermione a cup of hot tea. "If she or her husband messes with you they will have to deal with the Almighty Weasley Twins!" Fred and George struck super hero poses and Hermione grinned. 

"Thanks you two," she said. "You're the best husband and brother-in-law a girl could ask for." 

***

_I hope you liked this chapter - please read and review - I like to hear people's views. :)_


	7. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: Everything you recognise from the HP books belongs to J. K. Rowling, anything original belongs to me! :)   
A/N: Here's the final chapter - I hope you enjoy it. _   
  


**The Return**   
Chapter Seven 

  


"George Weasley I hate you!" yelled Hermione. 

George looked towards the bedroom where Hermione was and grimaced. "I'm guessing she's awake," he told Harry and Loreli who were sat in the living room with him. Hermione was now eight months pregnant and was well past enjoying it. "She should be out in a minute." 

"I hate you! I'm as big as a house and I haven't seen my feet in a week!" she shouted angrily. "And this is _all your fault_!" 

George grinned as he shouted, "I think it's partly your fault as well!" 

"How are things going?" asked Loreli. 

"I'm glad this will be over soon," said George. "She's in a lot of pain and of course, she's blaming me." 

"Ah," said Harry. He knew only too well what Hermione's temper could be like. 

"I swear she has Weasley blood in her," said George shaking his head. "How are you this morning, Hermione?" he asked as Hermione appeared in the doorway fully dressed in dark blue maternity robes. 

"As well as can be expected," she moaned as she eased herself into an armchair. She rubbed her back and winced. "I think these babies are going to be Beaters like their dad," Hermione said. 

"Is that a bad thing?" asked George, and Hermione threw a cushion at him. 

"Shut up! I know plenty of perfectly legal spells that will transfer my pain onto you!" George paled. He knew that Hermione was telling the truth and knew exactly how painful they could be - Penelope had used them on Percy. Unsurprisingly, Percy was much more sympathetic after a day with the spells on him. 

"Not long to go," said Harry kindly. "How many weeks is it?" 

"Three. Molly told me that Weasley babies are never late so I'm counting down the days." She smiled faintly. "That reminds me, your mother's coming round later." 

George groaned. "No, not mum!" 

"Yes," snapped Hermione. "And Fred and Leah said they'd stop round with baby Duncan." 

Fred and Leah's baby, Duncan George Weasley, had come into the world one week earlier, almost three weeks early. Duncan already had the red Weasley hair and, unfortunately for his parents, the beginnings of a fiery Weasley temper. Other than the temper, Duncan was a very sweet little baby. Many people had commented that he was more like his mother than his father. 

"Do you want boys or girls?" asked Loreli. 

"I don't really care," said George. "As long as they're healthy." 

"Oh, please!" said Hermione, holding back a laugh. "You told me last week you wanted boys so you could play Quidditch with them." George looked embarrassed and Harry and Loreli laughed. "Why can't girls play Quidditch?" asked Hermione. "If I remember rightly there are plenty of women Quidditch players." 

"There are! It's just that not that many women play Beater." 

"Beater! I am not letting my children play Beater - it's too dangerous." 

"I played Beater and it hasn't harmed me!" 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." 

Harry and Loreli looked on apprehensively. Wanting to break up the fight, Harry cleared his throat. George and Hermione looked at him. He ran his fingers through his hair and said, "So.. Hermione, do you want boys or girls?" Hermione's eyes widened and she clutched her stomach. 

"I don't know, but we're going to find out sooner than we expected." 

"Why's that?" asked Harry. 

"My water just broke." 

George jumped to his feet, as did Harry and Loreli. "Okay, okay! Um... Harry go to the Burrow. No - go to Fred's house. No, no! Go to the burrow and then to Fred's house! Loreli - make sure she's comfortable. I'll get the Floo powder ready. Hermione - stay calm." 

"I am calm," said Hermione. "Loreli, can you slap him for me?" 

"Gladly," replied Loreli, and she slapped George hard. He instantly calmed down. 

"Thank," he told Loreli. "I needed that." 

Loreli gave him a sly grin. "Any time." 

"I'll meet you guys at St. Mungo's," said Harry, and he Disapparated to the Burrow to inform Molly and Arthur Weasley. 

In a state of shock George managed to set up the Floo powder. It was dangerous for women who were as heavily pregnant as Hermione to Apparate. Loreli fetched Hermione's bag from the bedroom and told them, "I'll go on ahead to tell the hospital you're coming." She stepped into the swirling green flames and shouted "St. Mungo's Maternity Ward!" In a second she was gone. 

George helped Hermione to her feet and into the fire. Ten seconds later they were stood in the Maternity Ward of St. Mungo's. A pair of Mediwitches appeared and helped Hermione into a wheelchair. "Stay here and wait for your parents," said Hermione. "They'll be here soon." 

George nodded mutely. He was still in a state of shock. Only a couple of minutes later Molly and Arthur Weasley stepped through the grate and into the Ward. Molly looked rather flustered, and she cam shrieking at George like a banshee, hugging him and gabbling on to him while Arthur looked on in amusement. Fred and Leah arrived a few minutes later, Leah clutching baby Duncan to her chest. This managed to distract Molly for a few minutes. 

"Well, George," said Arthur. "Looks like you're going to be a father, son." George nodded in agreement. "What's that red mark on your face?" 

"I slapped him," supplied Loreli, who was standing nearby. "He was panicking." George flushed a brilliant red. 

"Don't worry, George - Fred fainted when Leah went into labour," said Arthur, chuckling. It was Freds turn to blush. 

"Where's Harry?" asked Loreli, looking worried. "I thought he only went to the Burrow and your house, Fred." 

Fred frowned. "I don't know! All I know is that he came to our house, told us and Flooed somewhere else in a matter of minutes." He shrugged. "Sorry, can't help you." 

Loreli's question was answered a few short minutes later when Harry stepped out of the grate, quickly followed by Ron and Elissa. "I thought I'd go get Ron," explained Harry. "I think Hermione would want him to be here." 

"Even if she doesn't - I want to be here!" said Ron smiling. An anguished cry came from the room Hermione was in. "Then again, I don't think she'd notice if an entire Quidditch team showed up." 

Almost thirteen hours later, Hermione lay in the rather uncomfortable hospital bed, holding her new born babies. "They're beautiful," whispered George in awe. He held one of the twins, the eldest. "Just like their mother." 

Hermione gave him a weak smile. "I don't feel too beautiful at the moment." 

"You look ravishing," George assured her, and she smiled, gazing down at the baby she held in her arms. 

"They have your hair," said Hermione and George grinned. It was true - both babies had the signs of red Weasley hair, though a slightly darker shade than their father. 

"I think Erin looks like you," said George, looking at his daughter who lay fast asleep in his arms. 

"They're identical, you prat," said Hermione, swatting at him with her free arm. 

"Well then Alexis looks like you too," said George, avoiding Hermione's hand. 

"Why do I get the feeling they're going to be just like their father?" asked Hermione, stroking the hair of Alexis, the younger girl who was asleep also. 

"I hope they take after you," said George. "Or better yet - they'll take after me and have your intelligence." 

"Now there's a scary thought," said a voice at the door. 

"Fred, come and say hello to your nieces," said George, turning to his brother. Fred came and perched himself on the edge of Hermione's bed, and took Erin from George. "Fred, are you crying?" asked George in surprise. 

"No, I just got something in my eye," said Fred. He wiped his eyes. "They're both perfect," he said. He smirked and said, "I feel sorry for Hogwarts - three Weasley's in one year." 

"Our little Gryffindor's," said Hermione, planting a delicate kiss on Alexis's head. She stirred slightly, and Hermione handed her to George. As soon as she was in George's arms she fell back into a peaceful sleep, her hand curled around George's finger. 

"Can we come in?" asked Ron from the doorway. Harry was just behind him and the two men were both grinning insanely. Ron was clutching the strings of several pink and white balloons in his hand and a large teddy bear under one arm. 

"We come bearing chocolate!" said Harry. He too had a large teddy bear with him. 

"Come in then," said Hermione. Fred handed Erin to her and excused himself. 

"Who'd have thought," said Ron, eating a large chocolate which Hermione had offered him, "that Hermione would be the mother of twins." 

"Weasley twins," Harry corrected him. 

"There's a difference?" asked Ron. 

"Oh yes!" agreed Harry and Hermione. George grinned. 

"Weasley twins are much better," elaborated Hermione, and George kissed her on the cheek. 

"Well, congratulations Hermione, George," said Harry. "I think I'd better go - Loreli's waiting." 

"Elissa's waiting as well," said Ron, and they both kissed Hermione on the cheek before leaving. 

"So, Mr Weasley," said Hermione when they were alone at last. "How does it feel to be a father?" 

"Amazing," said George. "Unbelievable. How does it feel to be a mother, Mrs Weasley?" 

But Hermione didn't answer - she was asleep. With a smile, George set Alexis down in the crib and took Erin from Hermione's arms. He set his daughter down in her crib and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was seven o'clock, making his daughters five hours old. "Happy Halloween," he whispered to Hermione, before kissing her gently on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep and George brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. 

Carefully George rose from the bed and settled himself down in comfortable padded chair beside the bed. With a smile playing upon his lips, George looked down at the twins and then at his wife who was sleeping peacefully. As dawn broke, George sat watching the three most important women in his life.   
  
  


**The End**

***

_I hope you liked this chapter - please read and review - I like to hear people's views. :)_


	8. Extra Scene - Window Shopping

_A/N: I wasn't planning on posting this on ff.net, though it is posted at my Yahoo! Group (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hpfanfictionuk/). This isn't a missing scene from the story, more of a separate scene, seen through the eyes of a shopper in Diagon Alley. Someone asked who Madison's husband is, and this is where you find out..._

*** 

**The Return**   
Window Shopping 

*** 

**Scene: Early May in Diagon Alley. **  
  
  


I hate window shopping. What is the point? You spend ages looking at things but not actually buying them. If you're going to take the bother of going out, you might as well buy things. My wife, unfortunately, doesn't take the same view as me. 

She insists we go shopping 'just to take a look'. I've tried arguing with her saying that if we're looking we might as well buy things if we like them, but she doesn't listen. I've also tried to stay in the Leaky Cauldron while she doesn't buy anything, but when a guy (yes, I do mean a guy) started flirting with me, I decided I might as well be bored to death by my wife. 

Today was no exception. I was standing idly by, listening to my wife rave about a set of exquisite dress robes we could easily afford, when I spotted a couple across the road, looking in the window of a furniture shop. It was obviously just by looking at them that they were deeply in love, unlike my wife and I. 

Don't ask me why I married her, because even I don't know why. 

At first I didn't recognise either of the couple, but then I recognised the woman. With her long brown hair she was no other than Hermione Granger. We were at Hogwarts together. Once I realised that the woman was Granger, I realised that her companion, or rather, husband, as I could see the slight glint of a ring on her finger, must be Weasley. He was also at Hogwarts. 

The love-struck couple intertwined their fingers and I felt a pang of jealousy. Why couldn't I be like that with my wife? They turned to face each other, and I caught sight of the man's face. It was Weasley, though not the Weasley I thought it would be. It was one of the twins. I almost laughed at the sheer irony of it. Hermione Granger, the studious bookworm and a Weasley twin _married_. It was almost surreal. 

They kissed and it was then that I noticed something else. As the happy couple deepened their embrace, I became obvious the Granger, or rather Weasley, was in fact pregnant. Not very far by the look of it, but all the same, definitely pregnant. 

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" my wife asked irritably. 

"Yes, dear, of course I am!" I replied casually. 

"Hmmm. I'm not sure I believe you." 

"Of course I'm listening to you, dear." 

I turned to face her and she glared at me. "What were you looking at?" asked my wife icily. 

"I wasn't looking at anything, dear! Why would I when I could look at you?" Her face softened when I said this and I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I'd got something right! 

"Good." She turned and began to walk towards the next shop. "Oh, and Draco," she called over her shoulder. 

"Yes, dear?" 

"Don't call me dear." 

"Yes, Madison." 

Like I said - another normal day for the Malfoy's. 

***

_A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Please review!_


End file.
